LegendStory
by ShinyKendo
Summary: What happens when the Action Replay comes in contact with the Pokemon world? When a young Trainer named Lucas unknowingly creates Darkrai with it, all of Sinnoh may hang in the balance.
1. Prologue

LegendStory

Prologue

Imagine a time when the Pokemon world lived in peace in harmony. Imagine a time when the two realms, the Human Realm and the Legendary Realm, lived alongside eachother. Imagine a time when all of the bad feelings of the universe were locked up and guarded. It may seem like a fable, reader, but it has all happened, and it is all true.

In this time, Arceus, the creator of the Pokemon world, had sent Giratina to lock up all of the bad feelings so that, when he created humans, they would not have to endure such things. For many years after humans were created, Giratina successfully guarded the gates to these feelings, until a mysterious spirit murdered him. That spirit was Darkrai, the Spirit of Darkness. Fortunately, Arceus had been able to create a second Giratina to send to the gates, but before he had time to, Darkrai had opened the gates! As the humans on earth were overcome by such feelings as greed and jealousy, they began to capture the legendaries! Arceus had no choice but to close the passageway between the two realms. By the time that he had done this, Darkrai had persuaded one of each legendary (besides Arceus) to come down to earth and never return to the legendary realm. The legendaries killed him, and had no choice but to roam on earth, never to return home again.

They deeply wished to return to their true home, and if he came back to life again, they wished to get revenge on Darkrai...


	2. Chapter 1

PART ONE: THE REINCARNATION

"Alright, Twiggy! Use Tackle!" Lucas shouted, confident that this attack would knock out a nearby Starly. Then he could catch it, and finally expand his team!

"Twig!" His Turtwig nodded, and charged toward Starly. The collision knocked the Starly unconscious.

Lucas dug into his bag and grabbed a Pokeball. He then threw it at the bird, saying "Go, Pokeball!"

The Starly was immediately captured inside of the ball. Lucas picked it up and placed it in his belt, where he kept his party of Pokemon. "Good job, Twiggy!" he said, patting the Turtwig on the head. "You did a good job that battle." But Twiggy didn't seem to notice his Trainer. He was staring ahead, at where the Starly once stood. "What, what is it, Twiggy?" Lucas turned to where the Turtwig was looking, and he found something that would change his life forever.

It was a small cartridge-like item, smaller than Lucas' hand. Most of it was black, except for one area, which was red and labelled: _Action Replay DS._

Curious, Lucas ran over to it, bent down and picked the Action Replay up. "Wonder what it is," he said to himself.

Twiggy started to tug on his pant leg. "Twig! Twig! Turtwig!"

Lucas stuck the Action Replay into his pocket. "Oh! Right! I should tell the professor!" The two raced through the tall grass and into Sandgem Town.

Lucas entered the laboratory and closed the door behind him. "Good evening, Professor."

Professor Rowan turned to him from his study desk. "Good evening." He emerged from his chair and calmly walked over to Lucas. "How many Pokemon have you caught so far?"

"Three: Twiggy, a Starly and a Bidoof. But I came to ask you about something."

"Yes, Lucas, what is it?"

Lucas dug into his pocket and pulled out the Action Replay. He held it out to Prof. Rowan in his hand.

"Do you mind if I study this for a second?" the professor asked rather hurriedly.

"Well, no, I don't mind-"

Prof. Rowan seemed to snatch the Action Replay from Lucas' hand. "The Action Replay? Where did you find this!?" He adjusted his glasses.

"My Starly must've picked it up somewhere, but I-I honestly don't really know where..."

Rowan ran back to his study desk, where a strange double-screened electronic lay. At the moment, it was closed.

"H-hey, what's that?" Lucas asked. "Are you inventing handheld electronics?"

"Oh, this?" He pointed to the electronic. "I believe it is called a Nintendo DS. I don't remember quite where I got it from, or who gave it to me, but whoever did give it to me said it has the potential to alter worlds."

_The potential to alter worlds..._Lucas thought this "Nintendo DS" looked more like a video game system he might have at home than a super-weapon. Still, he tried to look interested. "Hey, what's that thing in it, that rectangular thing...?"

"This?" Rowan pressed down a rectangle on the back of the DS, and it popped out. It said "Pokemon: Pearl Version" on it. Maybe it had something to do with Palkia? "I'm not exactly sure what it is, either."

"Have you ever tried to **use** the DS?"

"No. The results could be catastrophic." He inserted the Action Replay into the DS, and popped the cartridge into the Action Replay. "You should go home, Lucas. Your mom must be worrying about you."

As Lucas walked home to Twinleaf Town that night, he thought, _Hey, maybe that Nintendo DS can really "alter worlds". Who knows?...Nah, it couldn't. Impossible._ Deep down, Lucas truly thought the Action Replay could do something great, something awesome, but he wanted to convince himself it was impossible.

Lucas didn't bother to tell his mother about this "Action Replay". He simply went to bed and, once it was midnight, sneaked out through the bedroom window. He ran through Twinleaf Town and into Route 201. The route was fairly empty at night, so he hardly had to worry about any wild Pokemon attacks. When he got to the professor's lab, he looked through the window. Inside, it was dark, and nobody was inside. Lucas tried to open the window. The window was slammed shut. He tried to open the door. The door was locked. After a moment of thoughts on what to do next, Lucas opened a Pokeball from his belt. A Starly emerged from it.

"Starly!" it said.

"Shh," Lucas replied softly. "Keep your voice down. Now, use Peck on that window."

"..." The Starly shook its head.

"You want to obey your Trainer, don't you?"

"..." Starly wasn't so sure.

"Peck the window and you'll get a Pecha Berry as a reward," Lucas bribed. He had no choice if he wanted to test out that Action Replay. Maybe he could use it to get payback on his rival Damien. Maybe he could have six lv. 100 Pokemon on his team. Or maybe Rowan was lying to him. Who knows?

His Starly happily pecked through the window. In little or no time at all, the glass had shattered. Shards had been scattered among the ground. Lucas took a Pecha Berry from his bag and put it on the grass.

"Good girl," he told the bird as it began to feed on its berry rather sloppily. Starly continued to eat as Lucas climbed through the window. He landed in the lab feet-first so the glass wouldn't pierce his skin.

The Nintendo DS was on the study desk with the Action Replay placed inside it, just as Lucas had seen it yesterday. How convienent! Without a moment to spare, Lucas ran over to the desk and grabbed the DS. He turned it on, and...a menu for the Action Replay appeared! He pressed a certain icon, and numerous titles of miscellaneous words and titles of who-knows-what appeared on the bright screen. Lucas figured he should choose "Pokemon Diamond/Pearl", seeing as "Pokemon: Pearl" was the title of the cartridge. A long list of odd happenings appeared on-screen: "Walk Through Walls", "Obtain Arceus", "999 Rare Candies", Lucas couldn't decide what to choose. A-ha! "Obtain Darkrai" should be more than enough to defeat his rival in battle! He pressed the square next to the title, and started "Pokemon: Pearl". Lucas was confused, so he "saved" the game and turned off the DS. He looked at his belt. Only three balls contained Pokemon, none of which looked unlike any one he had already caught.

_Maybe it's in my PC,_ he thought. Lucas briskly walked over to the nearest PC. Once he accessed Someone's PC (which he knew was his), he found his new Darkrai!

COMMENTS

Wow, Part One was really short. Well, I DID make it a while ago...Anyways, Darkrai is, stereotypically, the main antagonist in this story, and his evilness is, sadly, unexplained. Deal with it. What will Lucas do with Darkrai? Will he use him for good, use him for evil, or will an unexpected plot twist seperate them!? Meh...probably shouldn't have read that, but oh well. Welp, since this is my first story on , I'd appreciate it if you commented on it. 3

Two parts to go...it's a very short story. In the meantime, keep reading!


	3. Chapter 2

PART TWO: THE ESCAPE

"So you're ready for a battle?" Damien asked.

"Yeah! Bring it on!" Lucas answered.

"You asked for it! Go, Starly!" Damien threw a Pokeball from his belt. A Starly, nearly identical to Lucas', emerged from it.

"Star!" it cried.

"Go, Darkrai!" Lucas threw a Pokeball.

"...Darkrai? I can beat a Gastly." Damien looked proud of his Starly.

A rather tall, black ghost came out from the ball. It made a deep, moaning sound.

"..." Damien's mouth hung open. He slowly began to raise his arm and point at the ghost. "U-u-use Peck!" The Starly walked towards Darkrai in a cowardly fashoin.

"Use Hypnosis, Darkrai!" Lucas commanded. The Darkrai didn't listen, and instead slapped the Starly away. The tiny bird bounced a few times on the grass before stopping.

"..." Damien began to grow an angry look on his face. "Y-y-y-you! Using Darkrai i-is unfair! Where am I supposed to get one!? Where did YOU get one!? S-st-starly, we're going to the Pokemon Center." He captured his Starly in a Pokeball and walked away.

"...Uhh..." Lucas was confused. Why didn't his Darkrai obey him? "Uh, o-obey me next time, okay, Darkrai?"

The Spirit of Darkness didn't listen. Why would he?

"...P-pokeball!" Lucas threw a Pokeball at Darkrai...but the ball was deflected with a night slash! Struck with fear of what might happen next, Lucas ran back through Route 201 and into Twinleaf Town. Darkrai floated towards Lake Verity.

Mesprit lie quiet in the cavern of Lake Verity.

BOOM!

She woke up from her slumber. Something just hit the cavern wall!

BOOM! BOOM!

The cavern wall had started to crumble! Mesprit hurriedly flew to the area where the wall was crumbling...

BOOM!

Mesprit flew backwards onto the ground. There was now a large, gaping hole in the wall. On the other side of it was Darkrai!

_How was he reincarnated...or had he survived...?_ Mesprit wondered, but there was little time to wonder. Darkrai could kill her at any moment! Mesprit attempted to confuse Darkrai, but with little success, and was knocked out by an ominous wind. Now that his work here was done, Darkrai flew out of the cave, to destroy elsewhere.

Within just under a day, all of the earthbound legendaries had been defeated, had fainted, or had been knocked out, but all because of Darkrai. Now the world was within his grasp...

* * *

COMMENTS

Only 411 words long this chapter was. I don't choose to add to this because this version is UNCUT!! The attacks aren't capitalized. Saying she was knocked out by an Ominous Wind puts a little too much emphasis on the attack name, I think. And yes, I always thought of Mesprit as a female.

One more part to go...The End, coming soon to a theater near you!


	4. Chapter 3

PART THREE: THE END

Lucas was terrified as he lie on his bed. What would happen now? Darkrai could destroy the world, now that he was free. Stupid Action Replay. It was that and the Nintendo DS that had seemed to ruin his life. Could it have also been Lucas' fault, for using them in the first place? He dared not tell his mother. Lucas had decided to go to Professor Rowan's lab tonight.

When Lucas got to the laboratory that night (the same way he had gone yesterday), the window he had climbed through last night was concealed within a blue, plastic covering. Was the door open this time? Lucas tried to open it and, with a simple turn of the knob, succeeded. Why was the door open tonight and not yesterday night? Was someone still inside? None of the lights were on, only the moonlight pouring in from the windows. Still, it was hard to navigate through the building. As he was walking slowly around the machinery, he stepped on something. Quickly pulling his foot away, Lucas looked down. He saw a bloodsplattered body.

Lucas felt a jolt of fright run down his spine. Was this Professor Rowan's dead body? He bent down, turned Rowan's body over on his back and touched his chest. Lucas couldn't feel any pulse.  
_Darkrai was here,_ he thought.

Back on top of the study desk was the Action Replay, inside of the DS. Lucas ran to it, turned it on, and triggered the Action Replay menu. What would be able to hunt down and kill Darkrai? Should he walk through walls to find him, then feed 999 rare candies to his party to kill him? A-ha! The "Obtain Arceus" code should be able to defeat Darkrai! The code was set, Pokemon Pearl was started and saved, and Lucas' new Arceus was retrieved from the PC. Obviously, Lucas knew if he couldn't control Arceus he wouldn't be able to control this pokemon, so he released him with these words:

"Find Darkrai and kill him, for the sake of the world."

Darkrai was hovering above Snowpoint City, at about four o' clock in the morning. Nobody was outside yet, nor were they awake, so it was the best time to strike. He glanced into the window and found a little boy, sleeping on a sofa. Should he kill him? Before Darkrai could decide, a burst of wind struck his back. He turned around. Was that really Arceus?

After Arceus used a punishment attack on Darkrai, it became an all-out battle between the two. Their battle drifted out to Fullmoon Island (which felt empty, since everything else there was asleep), where Darkrai was slowly growing weaker and weaker. His last hope was a doom desire to Arceus; that Arceus would never have a true home.

Before the doom desire seemed to have any yime to work, Arceus' Earth Power killed Darkrai once and for all: never was he reincarnated, never was he rebirthed, never was his soul found again.

AFTERWORD

Darkrai's death was not the end of **LegendStory**.

After Darkrai was killed, Lucas stole the Action Replay and Nintendo DS. Rather than destroy them, he kept them for himself. After all, what dangerous things might the scientists cause with them? He never misused the two items in his lifetime and died happy, but with memories of Darkrai burned into his mind.

If you have read the prologue of **LegendStory**, you know about how the Legendary Realm's gates were closed. You must also know about Darkrai's doom desire on Arceus. So, after the battle, Arceus was able to find the other legendaries and call to the other realm. They all deeply wished for the gateway to open. It never did. Why? Darkrai destroyed the realm before his death.

Knowing all of this, you can end this story with a basic summary:

Lucas lived and died a pretty happy life

Darkrai would never live again

The Action Replay was never misused again

Arceus and his fellow legendaries never had a true home.

That is the end of **LegendStory**.

COMMENTS

It's finally over! The, erm, stunning conclusion to the very, VERY short story! Thanks, Chencheya, for making it one of your favorite stories! And thanks to everybody who read it!

Professor Rowan was, indeed, killed. Now you finally see where the K+ comes in, I suppose. _Hated _that guy, anyway. Good riddance!

I was about to put an old guy with a coffee mug in instead of the guy on the couch sleeping, and he would look out the window yet miss the legendary Pokemon battling eachother, but I thought that would be stupid and left it out. And I'm not very good at describing battles, either.

Hmm, I'd say this wasn't bad for a 10-year-old's work, hmm? 3

Once again, thanks to everyone! Now, to edit my story so it's completed!


End file.
